Eksperimen! How to Make Little Changmin
by RedBalloons5
Summary: YunJae Fanfic/Dengan cara bagaimana dan seperti apakah yang dilakukan YunJae couple untuk membuat baby minnie?/ Yang biasa-biasa saja ataukah cara yang Extrem?/ Kita berpisah saja Yunho-ah/ Andwee! carilah orang yang dapat memberikan keturunan untukmu!"/ YOAI/ Mpreg/ ThreeShot/#END Chapter 3rd: Let Me Go!/ Bad Summary but Happy Reading :)
1. 1st: Try Hard!

[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Threeshoot|Chapter 1|**Eksperimen! How to Make Little Changmin**]**  
**

**Main Cast: Yunjae & Other cast. **

**Gendre: Drama & Romance **

**Rate: M **

**Leght: 1/3 **

**Warning: **

**Typo(ss), EYD berantakan. Bahasa acak-acakkan(?) **

**YAOI(boysxboys) **

**By: **

**Author: RedBalloons5 **

**(a/n: maafkan Red_B bila mempunyai ide yang sama persis. Tapi cerita ini bukan hasil palgiat. Sungguh. Red_B membuatnya langsung dengan kerja keras. Jika saja ada yang menganggap Red_B plagiator. Katakan langsung. Caci maki diterima. Kritik dan saran adalah cinta readers pada Red_B) B)**

* * *

**. **

**. **

**. **

**1st: Try Hard**

* * *

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tik

Bunyi sebuah Jam berbadan besar di ruang tengah meramaikan kesenyapan di antara 2 orang itu. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di satu sofa yang sama dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Seolah ada gaya tolak-menolak yang membuat materi mereka enggan berdekatan.

Mereka duduk hanya melamun tanpa seorangpun berkehendak memulai percakapan. Terlalu sibuk beradu argumen dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Satu namja dengan setelan jas mahalnya duduk bersandar pada tubuh sofa sembari memijat-mijat keningnya pening. Otaknya terasa teraduk-aduk dengan berbagai macam pemikiran yang sekarang ini tengah dipikirkannya.

Sedangkan namja yang duduk berstatus istri dari namja berjas tersebut mengenakan pakaian santai, kaos V neck berwarna pink, celana putih kain bergaris biru vertikal dan juga sendal bulu rumahan yang berapit rapi di jemari kaki mulusnya. Namja itu menyilangkan kakinya tak beda, sedang melamun. Berperang dengan akal sehatnya yang menyatakan sebuah pertidaksetujuan tentang apa yang sudah di ujarkan oleh sang suami.

Jika diungkapkan mungkin ini bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang dirisaukan oleh dua namja itu.

Menimbang hubungan suami istri yang telah mereka jalani sudah lebih dari 3 tahun lamanya. Tanpa pelengkap seorang anak menjadi pemicu meledaknya emosi Yunho -suami- yang sudah tidak sabar menimang sebuah tubuh bayi mungil. Segala upaya telah ia coba implementasikan. Bahkan bulan lalu menjadi kali ke 4-nya merayakan bulan madu. Namun, Jaejoong -Istri- belum menunjukan tanda-tanda pembuahan benih yang telah ia tebar membuatnya kian frustasi. Ditambah tuntutan (pemaksaan) dari orang tuanya yang ingin cepat-cepat menyandang status kakek dan nenek.

Jadilah Yunho mencetuskan sebuah keputusan kepada sang istri.

"Kita akan lebih sering melakukannya. Jika perlu kapanpun dan dimanapun."

Sesungguhnya Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya menolak harapan Yunho. Hanya saja ada alasan tertentu yang tidak bisa ia ungkap yang menyebabkannya ingin protes.

"Jae.. kita lakukan sekarang." Tanpa memberi kesempatan Jaejoong untuk menyanggah, Yunho telah menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Bahkan tanpa persetujuan apapun Yunho menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Mengorek-ngorek isi dalam goa hangat Jaejoong meninggalkan jejak air ludah mengalir di dagu Jaejoong hingga lehernya yang sebentar lagi tak akan mulus lagi.

Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho menjauh. Tapi, seberapaun kuatnya ia berusaha, kekuatan Yunho ternyata lebih besar dari dirinya.

Hal itu malahan mengakibatkan Yunho berang dan mengikat tangan Jaejoong di atas kepalanya dengan dasi membabi buta.

"Akhhh." Jaejoong hanya mampu mendesah tatkala Yunho meremas dadanya. Nipplenya yang dipintir oleh Yunho dibuatnya makin menegang.

"Yunnie-ah.. Akhh.." Yunho tak membiarkan Jaejoong beristirahat sedetikpun.

Yunho semakin gencar mengagahi istrinya.

Tak peduli rontaan Jaejoong.

Hiks..

Tak peduli bila Jaejoong menitikkan air mata sekarang.

Yunho berpura-pura tak acuh. Menulikan telinganya.

"Yunnie, geumanhae!" Jaejoong menaikkan intonasinya. Wajahnya telah merah padam.

Alih-alih karena malu, ia terlampau marah saat ini.

"Geumanhae Yunnie-ah." Isak Jaejoong yang kini sudah sepenuhnya telanjang. Air matanya yang bercucuran tak mampu untuk menghentikan Yunho melanjutkan aktivitas panas mereka.

"Mianhae Jae." Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan batin Yunho. Selain maaf, tak ada lagi.

Yunho menaikkan kaki Jaejoong ke pundaknya. Menyiapkan surga kehangatan yang menyabutnya kebadai kenikmatan.

"Andwe Yunnie-ah. Andweyo.!. Akhhh.. Akhh.. Yunnie.. Yunhhh.." Mengerang Jaejoong dan mengerang. Mendesah pasrah saat surga yang paling diinginkan Yunho didapatkannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini cerah. Cukup menggambarkan perasaan Jaejoong yang sedang bersenandung riang di depan penggorenggannya yang berdesis.

Jaejoong sudah mencairkan kemarahannya yang semalam meledak.

Menanamkan alasan bahwasanya Yunho tak salah. Ia hanya terlalu stress dengan semua tekanan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Yunnie-ah. AYO SARAPAN!" Teriakkan Jaejoong coba membangunkan Yunho yang masih tenggelam di balik selimut tebalnya.

Di lantai dua di kamar hangat mereka. Yunho terlentang memandang langit-langit kamar. Otaknya terus dihantui kejadian semalam. Kalut Jaejoong marah terlebih benci kepadanya karena kehilafannya.

Kriettt

Decit yang dihasilkan engsel-engsel pintu itu ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu.

Perlahan terkesan hati-hati.

"Yunnie-ah. Kau belum bangun _bear?"_

Tak ada sahutan dari Yunho. Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya berpura-pura belum sadar dari mimpi.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah rupawan Yunho.

Tahi lalat di atas bibi hatinya yang terkatup rapat membuat Yunho tampak begitu tampan. Manik mata musangnya yang bersembunyi ingin sekali Jaejoong tatap.

Namun, Jaejoong segan untuk membangunkan Yunho. Biarlah Yunho beristirahat lebih panjang. Toh hari ini hari libur, mereka bisa menikmati sarapan agak telat. Jaejoong mengangkat pantatnya berniat kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan ritual sarapannya.

Grepp

"Ahhh.." Jaejoong terkesiap. Saat dengan ganas Yunho menyambar tubuhnya untuk sebuah pelukkan.

"Mian." Yunho meredam suaranya di bahu Jaejoong. Mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh kurus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas memeluk dan tersenyum. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho memberi pengertian bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak marah. Ia merasa baik-baik saja sekarang.

Walaupun ada sedikit nyeri di bagian _butt_-nya.

Kasihan sekali _uri _Jaejoongie. Salahkan beruangnya itu mengamuk tanpa ampun malam kemarin. 3 ronde saja masih minta lebih.

"Gwencana Yun. Nan Gwencanayo." Nyaman Jaejoong masih menepuki punggung Yunho sayang.

"Jja. Waktunya sarapan. Jangan berpura-pura tidur lagi. Mandilah."

Yunho mengendurkan pelukannya dan mem-_pout_-_out_ -kan bibirnya. "Bagaimana Joongie tahu Yunnie pura-pura tidur?"

Jaejoong mengigit nakal ujung hidung mancung sang suami yang menyebabkan Yunho mengaduh lucu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menipu Jaejoongie yang pintar ini? Siapa yang selalu tidur dengan mulut terbuka, ehm?" Mendengar pengungkapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho memegangi bibirnya. Mencoba mengingat lagi kondisinya saat tidur barusan.

Yunho menyengir dan mengaruk tengkuknya yang gatal. "Mian hehe."

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya coba menarik lengan Yunho untuk bangun. "Jangan bermalas-malasan beruang madu. Ayo bangun!"

"Yakkkk!" Jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya harus berteriak terkejut. Saat Yunho malah balik menariknya dan memerangkapnya.

Di bawah kungkungan Yunho, Jaejoong berdecak sebal. Rencana yang otak Yunho rancang sangat mudah ditebak oleh Jaejoong.

Karena Jaejoong tak mau mandi untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. "Yunnie. Yang kemarin masih sakit." Jaejoong coba berunding dengan Yunho. Lebih tepatnya penolakkan itu ia tunjukan secara lebih halus.

Yunho melayangkan sebuah kedipan mata pada sang istri. "Satu ronde saja. _otte_?"

Berbeda kali ini dengan kemarin. Jaejoong ragu-ragu mengganguk malu.

Biarkanlah Yunho makan lebih awal pagi ini. Walaupun sarapan mereka di meja makan menangis menjerit-jerit tak tahan ingin segera dilahap.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding kamar mereka menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang waktu setempat. Asik sekali, Jaejoong dan Yunho menikmati waktu berdua-duaan ditemani tawa dan teriakkan tak puas Jaejoong membising di ruang tengah.

Dengan 2 cangkir yang sudah kosong, di atas permadani dekat televisi mereka duduk bersila berhadapan-hadapan bersama dengan kartu _brigde_ yang berceceran di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jonggie pasti bisa mengalahkan Yunnie kali ini!"

"Checkmate!"

"Yak. tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Yunnie curang!"

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.."

"Yak.. Sakit pabo!"

Jaejoong mengusap lengannya yang memerah akibat pukulan Yunho. Mata Jaejoong memincing kesal nan tajam pada Yunho yang sedang sibuk tertawa mengejeknya.

"Kau yang pabo! Bagaimana bisa tak satu kali pun kau bisa mengalahkan Yunnie. Dasar Jonggie pabo." Yunho mengacak rambut kekasihnya.

"AAAKKKhh!" Giliran Yunho yang mengerang kesakitan, ketika dengan tidak berperikemanusian Jaejoong mengigit tangannya.

Jaejoong menyilang tangan di dada bersidekap tak acuh pada Yunho yang meringkuk meringis-ringis memengangi tangannya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Yakkk.. JUNG JAEJOONG!" Marah Yunho bangun dan melototi Jaejoong yang juga membalas tatapan itu tak kalah sengit.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya berniat melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Jaejoong, sontak membuat Jaejoong menutup mata dan menunduk menghindar.

Namun, Jaejoong harus kembali tak rela membuka matanya, mendelik tajam.

Yunho telah berada di atasnya. Menindih tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas permadani bulu mereka. Jaejoong menatap kedua mata kucing Yunho yang memincing mesum bersamaan seringaian iblis yang mengukir parasnya.

"Waktunya makan sianggg!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tega sekali Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong tergeletak di ruang tengah tanpa sehelai benangpun. Bagaimana jika ada tamu yang tiba-tiba datang dan melihat tubuh istrinya yang cantik penuh bercak kemerahan? Santapan yang begitu mengiurkan jika dianggurkan begitu saja.

Ia baru saja sadar dari pembantaian Yunho. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya tatkala cahaya menyilaukan penglihatannya. Cahaya keemasan sang mentari sore menyusup melalui celah gorden menusuk-nusuk retinanya.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk di setiap bagian. Merintih ketika pantat merahnya bergesekan langsung dengan karpet.

"Appo…" Jaejoong mengusap belahan pantatnya yang besek oleh cairan cum.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Umpat Jaejoong berperang dengan sakit yang menjalarinya pada Yunho yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan tertatih. "Ahhhsss.." Jaejoong mendesis mencengkram pinggiran sofa. Merasakan cairan putih meleleh dari _hole_-nya melewati paha hingga betisnya.

Jaejoong berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi berniat membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa permainan panasnya dengan Yunho.

Merasa lengket dan bau. Terlebih sangat lelah & letih.

Berendam di _Bathup _diyakiniakan membuatnya lebih rileks. Dengan aroma therapi dan busa yang berterbangan. Ahh.. indahnya.

1 jam kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _Bathrobe _dan selembar handuk kecil bertengger di kepala. Merasa terlahir kembali. Benar-benar menyegarkan.

Melihat Yunho mengenakan celemek dan membawa kemoceng membuat Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tak tertawa. "Mpphhh.."

"Yunnie. Mworago?" Jaejoong coba menahan geli hatinya melihat Yunho yang nampak begitu aneh dengan peralatan rumah tangga.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong melihat suaminya berseragam _maid_. Dengan bandana pink berenda yang bertengger di kepala Yunho. Sekarang Yunho benar-benar nampak seperti _Uke._ Manis sekali.

"Annyeong Jae. " Sambut Yunho penuh Senyum girang. Tampangnya sumringah antusias melihat kehadiran sosok bidadarinya.

"Aku sedang membersihkan hasil kegiatan kita…

…Kau pasti lelah. Mari makan malam. aku sudah memasak untukmu sayang." Yunho mengiring sang istri menuju meja makan yang telah ramai oleh berbagai macam sajian. Telihat lezat dan berbau menyengat.

Membuat liur Jaejoong mengenang ingin segera mencicipi masakan yang pertama kali Yunho masak khusus untuk dirinya.

"Selamat Makan." Jaejoong membalik piring dan mengambil kimchi. Perlahan tapi pasti sayur merah itu memasuki mulut Jaejoong dengan sumpit.

Akan tetapi… belum sempat sayuran itu dapat dikunyah Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa perutnya melilit. Seolah teraduk-aduk.

_Colon_*usus besar*;

_Intestinum Tennue_*usus halus*;

_ Vertikulus_*lambung*; hingga jantungnya terasa saling membelit. "Akkhhh.."

Melihat Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan Yunho terkejut dan berlari ke arah Jaejoong panik. "Wae? Waeyo sayang? Kau kanapa?"

"Appo.." Jaejoong memeluk perutnya.

"Odie?"

"Perut Jonggie.. Perut Jonggie sakit sekali."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**. **

**. **

**. **

**TBC**

**Mianhae untuk semuanya.**

**Butuh perjuangan panjang untuk bisa membuat FanFic lagi. selain karena waktu; Mood; Terutama memantapkan hati kembali sebagai seorang penulis.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Special thanks for; Jung Selena ( Salena Emparatris) **Terima kasih selalu men-tag tautan Fanfic eneng. Abang merasa terhormat(?). Gangsta Prince(ss) itu daebakk! hehehe dan juga maaf untuk reviewannya yang kadang telat. Abang beberapa kali harus bertapa dulu bersama Changmin di ranjang untuk membuat reviewan sepanjang itu. wkekeke

**Devi Cassiopeia (Nae Halmony) **Terima kasih telah menjadi inspirasiku(?). Jujur kalo bukan karena halmony mungkin hingga kini tidak akan pernah ada RedBalloons5. karena awalnya aku tak punya satupun teman cassie terutama cassie Bali.

**leeChunnie (Risma Cassiepeia) **Nae dongsaeng yang selalu ngebuat dunia Fangirling'an ku berwarna**. **

Untuk** Hanasuki, Jaena, Jaejoong, Andini Vidyalestari, Dek Uttel, Unnie Yana (Yana Cullen ~) and other. **Kalian adalah orang yang mampu membuatku bangkit. Dengan segala kemampuanku; hanyalah balasan terima kasih sebagai kata-kata yang dapat ku sampaikan.

******Mian kata-kata salamnya banyak. Pisss. ^.^V**


	2. 2nd

**[**[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Threeshoot|Chapter 2|**"****Eksperimen! How to Make Little Changmin"]**

**Main Cast: Yunjae & 2Min Yoochun dan Junsu. Other cast.**

**Gendre: Drama & Romance**

**Rate: ****M**

**Leght: 2/3**

**Warning:**

**Typo(ss), EYD berantakan. Bahasa me'kladuk'kan(?)**

**YAOI(boysxboys)**

**By: **

**Author: RedBalloons5**

**(a/n: maafkan Red_B bila mempunyai ide yang sama persis. Tapi cerita ini bukan hasil palgiat. Sungguh. Red_B membuatnya langsung dengan kerja keras. Jika saja ada yang menganggap Red_B plagiator. Katakan langsung. Caci maki diterima. Kritik dan saran adalah cinta readers pada Red_B) B)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appo.. Yunnie appo." Jaejoong masih belum berhenti merintih. Walaupun sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak obat peredam rasa sakit masuk dalam tubuhnya melalui suntikan.

Yunho begitu tersiksa melihat Jaejoong. "Sabar sayang. Nanti sakitnya pasti akan hilang." Yunho menguatkan Jaejoong dengan mengelusi perutnya sayang. Menatap dua buah bola mata yang berkilat-kilat bak manik mutiara hitam yang berkilauan.

"Yunnie. Jonggie ingin tidur dipeluk Yunnie.." Manja Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung kaos Yunho.

_Puppy eyes attack_ yang di lancarkan Jaejoong hampir meluluhkan Yunho. Menghasilkan ringisan tak tega dari sang suami.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dimana para suster dan dokter terlihat berlalu lalang. Pasien-pasien darurat sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Pula keriuhan entah kepanikan atau kesedihan dari keluarga pasien.

Yunho mengela napas. Menimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jae. Istirahatlah. Yunnie akan menjaga Jonggie disini." Senyum tulus Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong.

'Tidak' bukan kata yang tepat untuk menolak permintaan Jaejoong sekarang.

Yunho bukannya menolak secara penuh. Hanya saja keadaannya yang memang tidak memungkinkan saat ini.

Jaejoong seolah tak mengerti. Berakhir dengan Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya mengambek dan alhasil ambekannya tak membuahkan hasil.

Yunho bahkan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Walaupun tanpa lupa meninggalkan kecupan di kening sang kekasih.

"BERUANG PABOOOO!" lantang teriakan Jaejoong membuat fokus perhatian orang-orang di ruang perawatan tak terkecuali tukang sapu tertuju padanya.

Jaejoong menangis memegangi perutnya yang sudah terasa lebih baik. "Hiks.. Yunnie Jahat.."

"HYUNG!"

Gema suara teriakkan itu kembali membuat ruangan menjadi makin kacau. Seorang namja dengan tutup kecap di tangannya berlari kesetanan ke arah Jaejoong.

Begitu menerima telepon dari Yunho, ia langsung melesat secepat kilat ke rumah sakit. Ingin melihat langsung keadaan Hyungnya yang katanya baik-baik saja.

Lupa dengan acara memasaknya,

Terlebih lupa jika digengamannya masih ada tutup botol kecap asin.

"Hyungie Waeguraeyo?" Namja berambut biru itu panik meneliti tiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong dari ujung ke ujung. Mencari letak sumber kesakitan sang Hyung tercinta.

"Appo Su-ie yah.." Aku Jaejoong pada dongsaengnya dan mengelusi perutnya agar Junsu tahu dimana letak rasa sakit itu muncul.

"Wae? Kenapa bisa sakit? itu bukan sakit yang parah kan? bukan kanker kan Hyung? Hyunggie~" Parno*paranoid* Junsu. Ia membuka kaos Jaejoong, hingga mempertontonkan kulit putih mulus Jaejoong dengan pusarnya yang imut berada tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

Perut itu bergerak naik turun seirama dengan tarikan napas Jaejoong. Kontaksi otot-otot diafragmanya mengalirkan udara lebih banyak menuju paru-parunya.

Junsu mengelusinya dan menutup mata, selayaknya bisa melihat memalui mata batin apa yang ada di dalam perut rata itu. Menerka dan menyimpulkan sepihak dari gejala-gejala yang dirasakan Hyungnya. Dan jelas Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian 4 hari lalu, ketika teman lamanya meninggal karena kanker rahim yang gejala awalnya adalah sakit perut berlebihan. Mengaitkannya dan menarik hipotesis. Bahwa Mungkin sakitnya sama seperti yang Jaejoong rasakan.

"Hyunggie." Junsu memeluk erat Hyungnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Rasa bersalah dan sedihnya beraduk-aduk jadi satu. Ia benar-benar tak mau, tidak akan pernah mau jika hyungnya yang paling ia sayangi akan segera meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti itu. ia belum siap jika nanti tiba-tiba saja Hyungnya meninggal. Jaejoong belum melihat Junsu menikah. Junsu tak akan pernah rela.

Tubuhnya terasa tercekik dan paru-parunya sangat sesak. "Su-ie, Hyung tidak bisa bernapas." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Junsu untuk melepaskan pelukannya, namun berakhir dengan sebaliknya. Junsu bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya kian kuat.

"Hyungie. Jangan tinggalkan Su-ie. Hiks Huweee.." Tangis meraung-raung Junsu, tak salah menciptakan kerut iba bagi orang yang melihatnya.

Seorang keluarga pasien di ranjang sebelah berbisik pada keluarganya yang lain. "Mungkin usianya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Kasihan sekali."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berjalan dengan wajah kusut menunduk selepas bertemu dengan dokter.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Dokter Choi memberitakan hal buruk menimpa istrinya dan seketika meluluh lantakkan masa depan yang baru saja hendak Yunho bangun bersama istri cantiknya.

"Hyungie. Jangan tinggalkan Su-ie. Hiks Huweee.."

"Appo Su-ie yah.."

"Su-ie, Hyung tidak bisa bernapas."

Mendengar keluhan, Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mendapati istrinya sedang berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

Yunho berlari menghampiri Jaejoong. Melihat sesosok tubuh tengah tengkurap menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Seseorang dengan celemek unggu bunga-bunga yang masih melekat indah ditubuh kecilnya.

Ia ikut meringis melihat Jaejoong yang mencoba melepaskan keratan namja yang sedang asik menangis meraung-raung.

"Su-ie. Lepaskan Hyungie. Appo Junsu-ah." Jaejoong masih berusaha sekuat tenaga lepas dari Junsu.

Yunho menarik lengan Junsu. "Su-ie. Lepaskan Jaejoong."

"Andwee~ Su-ie tak mau kehilangan Hyungie. Hyung tidak boleh mati secepat itu." Tolak Junsu mentah-mentah. Tetap saja membasahi baju Jaejoong dengan air matanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang Hyung.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling balas menatap. Tahu apa yang sudah ditafsirkan Junsu.

MATI?

NUGU?

"Su-ie..Jaejoong hanya terkena diare."

**"****MWO?!"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung. Sebaiknya Hyung lebih mengurangi intensitas bermain kalian…

…Selain karena memang Jaejoong hyung salah makan. Kadar antibodi tubuhnya yang menurun drastis akibat kelelahan juga salah satu faktor Jae-hyung mengalami diare…

…Satu lagi…

…aku menemukan banyak sekali cairan semen*sperma* di dalam Jae-hyung.

Yak..HYUNG MAU MEMBUNUH ISTRIMU?!"

Kata-kata amukan Minho di rumah sakit mengiang-ngiang terus di telinganya hingga kini. Ditambah geblakkan meja yang ditunjukan Minho membuat Yunho kian tecangang. Apakah separah itu perbuatannya?

Ia salah menerapkan strategi. Jika rencana menciptakan anak hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan Jaejoong, sebaiknya ia memikirkan ulang cara agar ia berhasil membuat Jaejoong hamil.

Yunho menoleh ke Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas di pelukannya. Napasnya yang teratur menunjukan betapa lelapnya ia di dalam tidurnya.

Sepulang mereka dari rumah sakit. Jaejoong memohon agar Yunho libur beberapa hari untuk menemaninya di rumah. Manja sekali. Walaupun harus dengan merengek-rengek sebab mengingat Yunho punya pekerjaan yang sangat banyak di kantor. Ia Derektur. Setidaknyanya ia harus menjadi contoh bagi anak buahnya.

Namun sakit yang diderita Jaejoong juga akibat kesalahannya juga. Jadi apa mau di kata. Yunho berkewajiban untuk mempertanggungjawabakannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam remang-remangnya kamar Yunjae. Tubuh tak berbalut selimut Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang terbaring melekat. Tangan kanan Yunho menjadi bantalan kepala Jaejoong yang sudah menutup matanya. Sedangkan Yunho masih setia manjaga malaikatnya. Memperhatikan wajah sang pujaan hati yang amat cantik dimatanya.

Sebuah rencana licik melintas dipikiran Yunho, menciptakan seulas senyuman _evil_.

Fuhhh..

Yunho meniup helaian bulu mata lentik Jaejoong.

Terganggu tidurnya. Jaejoong mengerang dan menggeliat. Mengubah posisinya makin merapat pada Yunho. Kakinya yang semula berada di samping kaki Yunho berubah posisi menindih perut Yunho.

Yunho menutup mulut dengan tangan lalu terkikik oleh ulahnya sendiri, juga akibat tingkah lucu Jaejoong yang sedang menghisap-hisap jempol kanannya.

Liur Jaejoong yang membasahi jemarinya.

Bergerak sesuai dengan irama isapan dan genjotan Jaejoong. Naik turun. Naik Turun. Licin dan mengiurkan.

Slurppp

Bibir plum itu menghisap dengan begitu kuat dan ketat.

Ahhh…

Fantasi Yunho mendadak berubah liar.

Bagaimana jika jempol itu berubah menjadi…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahhh…

Fantasi Yunho berubah liar.

Bagaimana jika jempol itu berubah menjadi…

"Andwee~"

Yunho mengultimatum dirinya. Sekuat tenaga menahan agar akal sehatnya tetap berjalan lurus.

Meskipun tubuhnya sudah berkelok-kelok. Terbukti dengan kerasnya sesuatu di bawah sana. Membuat celananya mengembung seperti balon yang baru saja usai ditiup.

Huhh..

Hahh..

Huhh..

Yunho mangap-mangap coba mengatur napasnya agar stabil.

Sekaligus untuk menguragi panas dan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak bak tetabuhan genderang perang.

Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh.

Ingat pesan si mata kodok. Puasa setidaknya minimal hingga Jaejoong sembuh. 1 minggu. Hanya 1 minggu my little Yunnie.

Sabar nak.

Yunho mengelusi bagian bawahnya yang sudah berkedut-kedut mengamuk minta di bebaskan.

Ya Tuhan sesungguhnya Yunho bukan namja yang kuat. Hanya saja demi kelangsungan masa depannya, ia harus menguatkan diri dan lebih bersabar.

Jaejoong pasti sembuh. Jaejoong akan secepatnya sembuh untukmu my little Yunnie.

"_bear.. ahhhh.._" Dalam mimpinya Jaejoong tiba-tiba mendesah. Tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong bergesek-gesekan langsung dengan little Yunnie Yunho menciptakan rasa terbakar pada bagian bawah perutnya. Membuat Yunho harus mengeratkan giginya. Sekuat tenaga menahan hasrat dan gairahnya yang sedang menuju puncak.

Yunho dengan sangat hati-hati melepaskan pelukkan Jaejoong.

Mulai dari tangannya lalu kakinya. Yunho harus mengeratkan matanya untuk tak melihat tubuh erotis Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak seolah mengodanya.

Setelah Yunho merasa bebas.

Ia lantas sekuat tenaga melesat kesetanan menuju kamar mandi.

Brakkk..

Pintu kamar mandi terbanting dengan keras.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar alunan erangan dan desahan kenikmatan Yunho.

Tak tahu jika Jaejoong sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Merasa menang telah mempermainkan suaminya.

Dasar beruang mesum.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga menuju pantri. Di sana Yunho tengah asik menyesap kopi hangatnya sendirian. Melepas jenuhnya sejenak oleh bermap-map pekerjaan di kantor.

"Yunnie. Mworagoyo?" Tanya Jaejoong basa-basi. Tahu sesungguhnya sang suami sedang menikmati minuman pekat bercambur susu tersebut.

"Joongie. Sini sayang." Panggil Yunho lembut dengan bahasa tubuh memanggil.

Yunho menyeret kursi di dekatnya merapat menyakinkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sana.

Hap

Jaejoong duduk dengan begitu antusias. Menikmati empuknya sesuatu yang menganjal pantatnya. Menopang dagu santai sembari menghirup aroma manis dari kopi Yunho.

Yakin Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang ditunjukan Yunho? Benar saja. Jaejoong benar-benar istri pintar. Ada tempat yang lebih empuk dari kursi kenapa disia-siakan?

Jadilah paha Yunho jadi tempat persinggahan pantatnya.

Yunho hanya terdiam membiarkan Jaejoongnya nyaman di pangkuannya. Yunho menyangga tubuh Jaejoong agar tak terjatuh menggunakan pelukannya di perut Jaejoong. Sesekali mengelusi perut nakal membuat Jaejoong tak rela bergerak-gerak mengeliat karena geli.

Jaejoong menaikkan cangkir kopi Yunho menuju bibir cerrynya hendak meminum minuman itu. "Yunho-ah."

Ehhmmm..

Yunho hanya berdehem di punggung Jaejoong yang bersandar pada wajahnya. Bukan hanya Jaejoong yang merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Yunho pula, ia sangat menyukai jika Jaejoong bermanja-manja bersamanya.

Jaejoong meminum kopi itu dengan sangat perlahan. Seolah menikmati setiap tetes kopi yang mengalir ke tenggorokkanya. "Malam ini kita pergi ke rumah Taemin?"

"Tentu sayang. Yunnie kan sudah Janji." Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, mengapit kepala Yunho yang sedang asik mengendusi lehernya. Membuat bulu kuduknya merinding kegelian.

"Yunnie-ah."

"Wae?"

"Yun."

"Waeyo Jonngie."

"Ap.. apakah nanti kita perlu bertanya pada Taemin bagaimana cara agar cepat membuat anak Yun." Jaejoong membalikkan wajahnya melihat wajah sang suami yang sedang terpejam nyaman.

"Ehm.." Yunho hanya berdehem ringan. Tidak ingin tergangu. Asik memeluki tubuh sang istri yang sesungguhnya lumayan membuat pahanya kesemutan.

Jaejoong terdiam saat otaknya sedang sibuk menyiapkan seribu _list_ pertanyaan yang hendak ia tanyakan pada sepupu Yunho yang baru berumur 23 tahun, namun telah memiliki 4 orang anak. Jaejoong sunguh ingin tahu kenapa dalam waktu sekejap Taemin bisa melahirkan anak sebanyak itu. 2 tahun, genap umur pernikahan Taemin. Namun ia sudah dapat melahirkan 2 kali.

Jaejoong yang sudah menginjak usia pernikahan yang ke 4 belum satupun anak yang dapat ia lahirkan. Berjuta-juta kali ia memikirkannya namun hasilnya akan selalu sama. Nihil.

Sebab tak sabaran ingin menimang bayi, ia sempat melakukan cara extrem, meminum obat penyubur kandungan terlebih-lebih 10 butir sekali teguk. Parsah saja Jaejoong harus segera dibopong sang suami menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Kali ke-2, Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho meminum obat kuat. Berakhir dengan mereka harus mengalami kelelahan berkepanjangan. Yunho itu sudah terlampau kuat. Plus obat kuat? Bisa dibayangkan secara langsung apa yang menimpa Jaejoong kita yang malang.

Ke-3 Jaejoong memeriksakan diri ke dokter dan hasilnya tetap sama, si Minho akan mengatakan hal yang sama, "Sabar saja Hyung. Mungkin belum waktunya. Berdoalah, Tuhan pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk Hyung dan Yunho-Hyung."

Sesungguhnya jika saja ia bisa berteriak. Jaejoong pasti sudah melakukannya bahkan tepat di depan wajah Minho. Hanya saja akal sehatnya tetap mengendalikannya di arah yang benar.

Sekali dua kali Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa menabahkan hati untuk menekan keinginan mereka itu. Hanya saja perlahan-lahan ketabahan itu terkikis dan kian menipis.

Mungkin kali ini adalah titik akhir dari kesabaran mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**TBC**-

Special thanks for **Nauly** yang **Yeppo**-yeppo. Bogoshipo..buat unnie kinara fairisia(?) yang tiba-tiba ganti nama jadi Cassieopeia Yunjae Nara, mian aku ngak tahu kalo unnie udah 22 tahun. aku pikir unnie masih di bawah aku. Mian. Mian. Mian. Aku baru belasan tahun Unnie. . Buat iche cassieopeia Jaejoong yang selalu tak lupa komentator(?), jempolers(?), favoritor(?), and followers. Gomamta. Gomowoyo.

Mian nelantarin nie FF selama sebulan. Sibuk Cuie.#plakksss

Finally. Pai-pai and annyeong./lambai-lambai/


	3. 3rd: Let Me Go!

**[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Threeshoot|Chapter 3#END|"Eksperimen! How to Make Little Changmin"]**

**Main Cast: Yunjae & Other cast.**

**Gendre: Drama & Romance**

**Rate: ****M-**

**Leght: 3/3**

**Warning:**

**Typo(ss), EYD berantakan. Bahasa me'kladuk'kan(?)**

**YAOI(boysxboys)**

**By: **

**Author: RedBalloons5**

**(a/n: maafkan Red_B bila mempunyai ide yang sama persis. Tapi cerita ini bukan hasil palgiat. Sungguh. Red_B membuatnya langsung dengan kerja keras. Jika saja ada yang menganggap Red_B plagiator. Katakan langsung. Caci maki diterima. Kritik dan saran adalah cinta readers pada Red_B) B)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Mianhae.. Red-b rasa fell untuk chapter ini agak merana. Sebab Red-b tiba-tiba menambahkan scene yang tidak jelas untuk mendukung konflik. Tapi rasanya tetap saja janggal.**** Mian ya. Kalo seandainya chap ini kurang menarik. Yang penting End deh. Hehehe.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

**3****rd****: Let Me Go!**

Jaejoong menuruni mobil ketika mobil hitam milik Yunho sudah terparkir rapi di antara mobil tamu undangan yang lain. Yunho mengandeng tangan Jaejoong mersa. Membuat perasaan hangat menjalari sekujur tubuh hingga hati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan Yunho membalasnya tak kalah ceria. Mereka seakan tak membiarkan kesedihan menyelinap sedikitpun. Tak ada kepalsuan dan kepura-puraan. Melambangkan begitu murninya rasa cinta yang mereka bagi satu sama lain.

Pintu utama rumah megah itu terbuka lebar-lebar seolah menyambut pasangan terfenomenal itu dengan bangga. Tak urung mencipatakan tatapan kagum dari tamu lain tatkala terpesona akan kecantikan dan ketampanan terlukis indah, terpampang nyata dihadapan mereka kini.

"Yunho-Hyung!" Pangil tak sabaran seorang namja berpipi cubby dari balik kerumunan. Ia melambai-lambaikan tanganya memanggil-manggil.

"Hei, Yoochun-ah. Apa kabar?" Tanya Yunho seranya bersalam-salam ria sembari melepas rindu dengan adik kelasnya semasih di SMA dulu.

Namja yang mengenakan atasan abu itu tampak begitu segar dan tampan. Yoochun tersebut menjawab seraya melirik kearah Jaejoong. "Baik Hyung. Hyung otte?"

"Baik Yoochun-ah." Balas Yunho.

"Hyung benar-benar menghilang setelah menikah dengan Jae-hyung. Apakah Jae-Hyung memberikanmu servis yang begitu memuaskan hingga kau tidak pernah ke _Pub_ lagi?" Sindir diselingi tawa Yoochun.

"Jaejoong memberikanku servis yang sangat-sangat memuaskan." Berbisik Yunho agar tak didengar oleh Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mengabsen satu-satu tamu undangan dengan matanya tanpa melepas rangkulannya di tangan Yunho.

"Kau tidak mau bagi-bagi Hyung." Yoochun balas berbisik konyol.

"Yak!" Yunho berteriak tak terima dengan kata-kata Yoochun.

Mereka membalas pandang sengit sebelum kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama, sehingga tak ayal menciptakan kebingungan tercetak jelas di wajah berseri Jaejoong.

"Junsu bagaimana Hyung?" celetuk Yoochun tiba-tiba saja bertanya perihal mantan _namjachingu_-nya itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong seolah mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan ketika melihat wajah Yoochun yang nampak redup-redup temaram(?). "Bagaimana apanya? Kau mau bertanya, apakah Junsu sudah punya penggantimu? Atau kau ingin bertanya masih adakah kesempatan bagimu untuk mendapatkan Junsu lagi? Begitu maksudmu?"

"A-Aniya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kabarnya." Yoochun menundukan wajahnya menutupi guratan wajahnya yang tercetak jelas. Samar samar antara malu dan atau sedih.

"Baik. Kau tahukan jika Junsu itu namja yang ceria. Karena keceriaannya pula ia bisa dengan mudah menarik hati siapapun." Ujar Jaejoong dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi. Terselip sendiriran halus yang cukup membuat Yoochun merasa tertohok. Sebab kesalahan Yoochun juga yang menyia-nyiakan Junsu saat mereka merajut tali kasih. Padahal hampir 2 tahun masa pacaran Yoochun dan Junsu, tak mampu membuat Yoochun sadar bahwa orang yang paling dibutuhkannya adalah si namja bersuara seksi itu.

Menyesal. Yoochun sudah beberapa kali meminta maaf. Namun perselingkuhan yang Yoochun lakukan di belakang Junsu, membuat dongsaeng Jaejoong itu sadar bahwa cintanya tak patut untuk ia pertahankan. Cukup tersakiti sekali. Trauma cinta itu tak mau ia rasakan lagi.

Yoochun merasa matanya terbakar. Aliran air tiba-tiba saja membendung dimatanya. "Mian Hyung."

"Yah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. kita disini untuk berpesta bukan? Kenapa jadi mengenang masa lalu." Yunho memecahkan kegelapan diantara dua orang tersebut. Ia tak tega melihat Yoochun yang ditatapi tatapan predator oleh istri cantiknya.

"Jonggie-ah sebaiknya kau temui Taemin. Bermainlah bersama Do Jin dan Min Jo." Ajak Yunho. Ia tersenyum konyol agar menyakinkan Jaejoong utuk segera pergi dari tenpat itu. sebelum masalah kian berlarut-larut.

"Kau benar sayang. Anak-anak Taemin itu lucu sekali. Aku merindukan mereka. Kajja!" Jaejoong menarik paksa suaminya menjauhi Yoochun yang tampak murung.

Yoochun seolah membatu. Sekali lagi ada rasa sakit yang melemahkannya.

"Do Jin-ah. Min Jo-ah." Panggil Jaejoong pada putra kembar Taemin yang terduduk dikereta dorong mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong mencubiti gemas pipi Do Jin dan Min Jo bergantian.

"Hyungie!" seorang namja cantik memeluk rindu pada Jaejoong.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyungie!" seorang namja cantik memeluk rindu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan balas memeluk namja itu dengan tak kalah erat. Tertawa membalas rindu yang telah menumpuk di hati mereka.

"Taeminnie. Kau terlihat semakin cantik!" seru Jaejoong sembari gemas mencubiti pipi Taemin.

"Hyung juga semakin mempesona dan awet muda." Puji Taemin.

"Yunho Hyung dimana?" Lanjut Taemin menengok ke kanan dan kekiri. Mencari keberadaan Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sendirian sekarang. Ia ingat tadi menarik Yunho pergi bersamananya namun Yunho tiba-tiba saja menghilang bak kilat.

Jaejoong menoleh kekanan kekiri. Kedepan ke belakang. Mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke setiap sudut rumah mengah Taemin.

Jaejoong terdiam seketika. Ketika melihat Yunho telah berada tak cukup jauh di balik kerumunan. Di tengah-tengah mereka yang sedang tertawa bersama. Begitu gembira. 3 orang wanita sedang mengapitnya dengan begitu antusias.

Sayup-sayup dapat di dengar oleh Jaejoong pembicaraan mereka.

"Yunho-ah bogoshipo.. Kau melupakan kami!"

Yunho menjawab cepat. "Aniya."

"Yunho-ah kau ingat saat Arra menjadi _yeojachingu_-mu? Tiba-tiba saja ia mengaku hamil untuk dapat menikah denganmu." Celetuk seorang yeoja berpakaian minim dengan menyengol-nyengol tubuh Yunho.

Dia Hanny. Mantan ketua club theater di SMA dulu. Dia sempat menjadi teman akrab Yunho sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah setelah tamat SMA. Gadis berambut hitam legam itu bisa dikatakan cantik. Apalagi dengan gaun setengah paha yang ia kenakan sekarang membuatnya nampak bak aktris papan atas.

"Ne. Tentu saja. Itu sudah 8 tahun yang lalu." Yunho tampak biasa-biasa saja membahas hal tersebut. Kenangan yang mengingatkannya tentang Arra. Sang mantan kekasih yang tiba-tiba saja mengaku hamil. Padahal Yunho belum penah menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Oh, Ia. Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya gadis lain di sebelah kiri Yunho. Yeoja yang berparas cukup manis itu mengigiti ujung gelas penuh sirupnya.

Dia Yuri. Gadis tinggi dan langsing itu adalah mantan wakil ketua osis SMA Shinki.

Yunho menyegit bingung. Pertanyaan ambigu itu membuatnya tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong." Tanya Hanny dengan serius.

"Baik-baik saja." Kata Yunho yakin.

"Sudah 3 tahun. Semuanya berlalu dengan begitu cepat." Hanny menekuk wajahnya. Merasa banyak sekali hal yang sudah dilewatkan olehnya.

"Yuri. Bukankah sekarang anakmu sudah berumur 1 tahun?" Hae Ra. Yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak perbincangan tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Ne. kalian tahu betapa imutnya dia. Jika bukan karena kehadirannya. Aku pasti sudah lama bercerai dengan suamiku." Yuri menjawab penuh semangat. Terbiasa bergosip-gosip ria dengan geng arisannya.

"anak, anakmu dimana?" Tanya Yuri gadis berdress kuning pada Yunho dengan raut penasaran.

Merasa terpojok Yunho terdiam sejenak.

Ia bingung.

Yunho tersenyum. Coba menyembunyikan malu dan juga rasa khawatirnya. "Itu.. Aku belum punya anak. ."

"Ahh ne.."Ujar mereka bersamaan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke supermarket minggu ini? aku ingin membeli beberapa baju dan perlengkapan bayi untuk Do Jin dan Min Jo." Ungkap Taemin pada Jaejoong. Sambil mengunyah pasta yang kini terhidang di atas meja.

Di sisi meja bundar ada Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Minho dan Taemin yang juga sedang makan. Setiap piring dihadapan mereka telah terisi oleh makanan yang mengugah selera. Mereka makan dan sesekali membagi bahan perbincangan. Apalagi Yunho dan Yoochun yang asik membagi pengalaman dan rencana masa dengan terhadap perusahaannya masing-masing.

Jaejoong nampak tak berselera makan. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk pasta miliknya. Jaejoong menoleh ketika Yunho menyenggol lengannya.

"Mwo? Eh tentu saja Taemin-ah." Jawab Jaejoong agak kaget.

Senyum paksanya terkesan kikuk seolah menunjukan ada sesuatu yang hendak disembunyikannya dari yang lain.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkah beriringan dengan Taemin yang begitu riang gembira mengelilingi pusat pembelanjaan di kota Seoul. Mendorong sebuah troli besar yang mengangkut banyak sekali berbagai macam jenis perlengkapan bayi dan balita. Taemin si pemilik belanjaan masih saja belum puas dengan semua itu. Sebab ada sepasang bayi kembar di dalam rumahnya yang harus dibelikan sepasang baju yang sama pula.

Taemin menarik Jaejoong menuju tumpukan rak sepatu bayi.

Sepatu-sepatu mungil itu nampak begitu cantik. Merah hati, soft blue, hijau toska. Mereka semua menarik perhatian Taemin. Tak kalah antusias Jaejoong perlahan mendorong troli menuju sepasang sepatu bayi berbentuk helo kitty. Berwarna soft pink dengan ikatan pita merah hati diujungnya.

Jaejoong mengelusi lembutnya kain yang menjadi bahan sepatu indah itu. ia ingin sekali memilikinya. Memasangkan suatu hari nanti pada anaknya sendiri. Tak sadar Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

'Apakah jika aku belum bisa memberikan keturunan bagi Yunho, dia akan pergi meninggalkanku?

Apakah dia akan mencari wanita lain untuk memberikannya keturunan?

Apakah omoni dan aboji akan mencarikan penggantiku?

Apakah.. apakah..'

Hikss.

"Hyungie! Bagaimana kalau sepatu ini? bukankah sangat cocok untuk Do Jin dan Min Jo?" Tunjuk Taemin pada sepasang sepatu berbentuk doraemon.

Jaejoong terkejut dan seketika membalik badanya melihat hal yang ditunjukan Taemin. Pikirannya buyar dan juga tak terarah.

"Ehm. Bagus." Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Tersenyum manis untuk menutupi duka yang sedang mencabik-cabik hatinya.

Taemin memasukkan dua pasang sepatu itu dalam troli dengan sangat antusias sebelum menyeret langkanhnya menuju sepatu balita. Tak sadar Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menatapi sepasang sepatu helo kitty di rak kaca.

"Kau cantik. Sangat cantik." Lirih Jaejoong meninggalkan sepatu itu tanpa berniat lagi menjadikan sepatu bayi itu miliknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam mobil yang Jaejoong dan Taemin tumpangi. Melaju dalam keadaan sedang di tengah padatnya kota. Jaejoong berubah menjadi pendiam. Ia mulai membiarkan pikirannya mendominasi. Dalam pikirannya terfokus pada satu masalah. Mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menyandarkan dahinya ke jendela, ia melihat keluar kepada puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang. Mereka terlihat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Berjalan cepat ataupun lambat. Bersama atau sendirian. Saat mereka merasa dunia adalah milik mereka. Kebahagian secara penuh di genggaman mereka.

Jaejoong kembali menormalkan duduknya sesaat sebelum menghadap kearah Taemin. "Taemin-ah."

"Wae hyung?" Taemin menjawab dengan spontan. Ia dilanda keheranan dengan sikap tiba-tiba Jaejoong yang berubah drastis semenjak kemarin dipesta.

"Menurutmu, kenapa hingga sekarang aku belum bisa hamil?..

…Apakah Yunho akan mencari wanita lain yang bisa memberikannya keturunan?..

…Mereka bilang istri yang sempurna adalah mereka yang bisa melahirkan anak dari suaminya.

Apakah berarti aku bukan istri yang baik Taemin-ah?"

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Mengiba pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyungie~" Taemin menoleh. Melihat Jaejoong yang duduk memejamkan matanya namun derasnya aliran air yang bersumber dari mata si namja cantik itu membuat Taemin memahami siatuasi.

"Hyun..g." Taemin hendak membuka mulut namun Jaejoong segera mengenggam tangan Taemin, memberi tanda bahwa yang paling ia butuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taemin memandang kebelakang. Kearah sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri di gebang rumah besarnya yang megah dan mewah. Melambai-lambai ringan dengan gurat senyum kepalsuan yang jelas di wajahnya terpatri. Taemin menghela napas. Setelah apa yang di ungkapkan Jaejoong. Kini ia tahu apa yang sesungguhnya hal yang salah dari Jaejoong sejak kemarin.

"Pabo!" Taemin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sebab tak peka kondisi Jaejoong. Seharusnya ia bisa menebak apa yang membuat orang yang telah menjadi Hyung-nya itu risau dan sedih.

Ia juga tak lupa tentang semalam. Saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong manariknya dari kerumunan dan menayakan sesutau yang aneh. 'Bagaimana cara agar cepat hamil'.

Awalnya Taemin mengira Jaejoong hanya ingin mengatakan lelucon padanya. Namun sekarang ia mengerti dan paham. Ada masalah serius yang sedang melanda rumah tangga YunJae.

Sebab Yunho dan Jaejoong dari matanya terlihat begitu bahagia dan romantis. Mungkin mereka memang terlihat bahagia dan sangat romantis. Hanya saja kebahagian itu belum lengkap tanpa adanya seorang anak di tengah-tengah mereka.

Taemin merogoh ponsel dari tas jinjingnya. Menemukan apa yang ia cari yaitu _Smartphone_. Me-_dial_ nomor sang suami dan bercakap-cakap beberapa kata sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka.

"Hyung-ie mianhae." Taemin menggenggam tangannya kerat. Merasakan perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk keulu hatinya. Diiringi keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkah gontai menaiki tangga. Tanganya memegang tembok dengan tatapan kosong sendu. Semakin jauh kakinya menapaki lantai menuju sebuah ruangan bercahaya terang.

Jaejoong berdiam di depan pintu yang terbuka menyaksikan sesosok manusia lain sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di seberang meja.

Jaejoong hanya menatapi wajah sang rupawan, sebelum orang tersebut menyadari sendiri keberadaan Jaejoong. Tersenyum simpul lalu menyapa sang terkasih. "Joongie. Apakah belanja hari ini menyenangkan?"

Jaejoong hanya mendekat tanpa memberi jawaban. Langkahnya kian lunglai hingga terdengar bunyi seretan sendal bulu yang dipakainya.

Yunho menyegit heran. Kondisi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak diharapkannya. Tak ada cahaya apapun yang dapat ia tangkap di mata bulat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tas selempangnya.

Menarik ujung bajunya keatas hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Mempertontonkan tubuh mulus yang dihiasi oleh _tatto_. Menyajikan _nippe_ pink tak tertutupi apapun kini.

Jaejoong melepas ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celana panjangnya perlahan. Boxer merah hati yang hanya saat ini menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jaejoong juga perlahan menarik dirinya makin dekat dengan sang suami yang masih menerka apa yang sedang dipikiran sang istri.

Jaejoong duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan mencium Yunho dengan agak ganas. "Yunho-ah bogoshipo."

Mpckkkmhh..

Decakan itu mengiringi bagaimana amukan Jaejoong dalam ciumannya.

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong. Melepas ciuman Jaejoong yang makin tak terkendali. "Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?"

Hiks

Jaejoong meringis.

Sebelum dengan cepat tangannya menarik ikat pinggang Yunho untuk menemukan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Jae!" Yunho masih sangat binggung kenapa bisa Jaejoong bisa bertindak seaneh ini.

"JAE!" Yunho bertarung dengan Jaejoong. Mencegat tangan Jaejoong membuka ikat pinggangnya.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" Namun Jaejoong telah berhasil menemukan apa ia cari di balik celana kain itu. Digenggamnya, hingga Yunho mengerang.

Jaejoong berlutut. Dengan cepat memasukkan milik Yunho ke dalam mulut seksinya.

Arrghhh..

Yunho mendesah saat selimut kenikmatan perlahan menenggelamkannya.

Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa yang memberinya kenikmatan sedang bercucuran air mata.

Yunho akhirnya klimas kemudian. Dengan napas terengah-egah ia menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

Jaejoong menanggalkan boxer dan celana dalamnya. Memberikan kebebasan pada si mungil yang sejak tadi telah meronta-ronta. Jaejoong hendak menjatuhkan pantatnya kehadapan keperkasaan Yunho. Tapi seketika Yunho menahannya.

"Andwee..hah.. hah.." Masih mengatur napas Yunho menahan Jaejoong dengan menjanggal pinggangnya.

Hiks.

Masih tak henti menangis. Jaejoong berontak dengan tak terkendali kembali mencoba mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menyerang dan mendorong. Lantas Yunho berang dan bangkit. Mendorong tubuh Jaejoong terlentang di atas meja dan mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"KAU KENAPA?!" Teriak Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kekanan. Saat ia tak kuat dengan dominasi tatapan musang Yunho.

Hiks.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menunjukan kelemahannya.

Yunho melihat air mata mengalir dari mata cantik istri cantiknya. Perlahan luluh dan melepas cekalannya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Tak tahu mesti harus melakukan apa.

Dengan Jaejoong yang memeluk tubuh telanjangnya, meringkuk di atas meja kerja Yunho. Beralaskan lembaran kertas kerja Yunho yang kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. berkerut-kerut dan kusut.

Sedangkan Yunho duduk di kursi memijat keningnya pening. Kepalanya terasa berkedut-kedut. Sakit kepalanya kian menjadi-jadi akibat kelakuan dan reaksi tiba-tiba Jaejoong yang aneh.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah menit keberapa mereka masih sibuk saling diam.

Hingga terdengar suara berisik.

Jaejoong beringsut untuk berdiri. Menatap Yunho yang kontan membalas tatapan itu pula. Hanya saling menatap dan bergeming. Entah suara nyamukpun seakan enggan merusak suasana yang mencekam itu.

Namun lama kelamaan Jaejoong menyerah. Ia tak kuat dengan serangan mata tajam suaminya. Ia membalik badanya, melangkah pelan-pelan, dan berhenti sejenak untuk bicara.

"Kita berpisah saja Yunho-ah…"

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya. Menghapus bekas air mata yang memudarkan keindahan parasnya.

"…Carilah orang lain yang dapat memberikan keturunan untukmu Yunho-ah."

Yunho terperangah. Tercengang dan membatu seketika.

Kita.

Berpisah.

Saja.

MWOYA?!

ANDWE!

ANDWE!

"ANDWE!" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dengan sekali sentakan dalam sepersekian menit.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa hamil Yunho-ah. Mianhae. Kita berpisah saja. Aku bukanlah istri yang baik untukmu." Yunho bergetar seketika mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Ototnya terasa lemas dan kerangka tubuhnya seolah layu mendadak.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU!" Yunho menggeras. Emosinya tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi oleh akal sehatnya.

Berlari Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Melingkarkan kedua tanganya posesif.

Yunho menumpu dahinya di pundak Jaejoong. Memandikan punggung Jaejoong dengan air mata.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Lemah suara Yunho teredam kulit Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah sampai di batas Yunho-ah. Sekuat inilah aku untuk bertahan. Aku lelah dan putus asa." Jaejoong mengelus kepala Yunho dengan lembut.

"Jika ini tentang anak. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi Jae. Semuanya sudah cukup." Yunho menggeleng keras. Tidak terima dan tak akan pernah menerima apapun keputusan sepihak Jaejoong.

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. "Jae, tatap mataku." Yunho memaksa Jaejoong mendongak untuk mengadu pandang sepasang mata mereka.

"Jika kau menyerah sekarang, tidak apa-apa. tapi..

..Aku tidak akan membiarkan Changmin lahir tanpa seorang ayah." Yunho berjongkok. Menyamankan tingginya setara perut rata Jaejoong yang terlihat kencang. Yunho mengecupi perut Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong menutup mata karena geli. "Apa maksudmu Yunho-ah?"

"Yunho? Yunnie~~" Rengek Yunho berdiri kembali dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat penuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau ingin memberikan nama Changmin pada bayi kita nanti?" Yunho tak hentinya tersenyum dibalik kebingungan Jaejoong.

"Umma. Aku lapar." Berucap imut Yunho lalu tiba-tiba menyambar nipple Jaejoong dengan rakus. Menyusu layaknya anak simpanse yang bergelayutan pada induknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

1 hari yang lalu. Dirumah sakit kota Seoul.

"Hyung!" Minho, suami Taemin itu berlarian di koridor rumah sakit menuju Yunho yang duduk lemas di kursi pengunjung.

Hahh..

Hahh..

Hahh..

"Taemin ah waeyo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku kerumah sakit? apa hasil tesnya positif?" Yunho membrondong Minho dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Sebab rasa penasarannya begitu mengebu-gebu.

"Aniyo. Jae-hyung tidak mengidap kanker atau semacamnya. Mianhae Hyung. Hasil tesnya baru keluar hari ini."

"Ah ne. gwencana. Asalkan Jaejoong baik-baik saja." Yunho tersenyum lega. Baru kali ini Minho memanggilnya dengan begitu serius. Membuat perasaan was-was melandanya sebelum ini.

"Hyung jaga Jae-hyung baik-baik ne. Akan ada anggota baru di keluarga kalian sebentar lagi. Jadi jika sasutau hal yang buruk terjadi pada Jae-hyung aku akan membunuh Yunho-hyung terlebih dahulu. Hehehe Chukae Hyung!" Minho menyalami dan memeluk paksa Yunho yang masing begong keheranan.

"Maksudmu?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Minho kembali berlari melangkah cepat meninggalkan Yunho yang terbegong-begong sendirian.

"Sampai Jumpa Hyung. Jangan buat Jae-hyung kelelahan lagi!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memainkan jemari lentiknya di dada Yunho. Menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di lengan sang suami. "Yunnie-ah. Saranghae."

"Nado." Singkat jawaban Yunho. Matanya terpejam karena lelah dan juga karena kehangatan yang Jaejoong bagi bersamanya membuat perasaanya penuh. Penuh akan kebahagian dan cinta.

Pelan-pelan Jaejoong juga ikut memejamkan matanya "Gomapta."

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong sayang."ehmm."

"Yunnie." Gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menjawab dengan berdehem pelan. "Ehmm.."

"Yunnie ." Gumam Jaejoong lagi.

"Wae Joongie?" Kali ini Yunho menjawab dengan kata-kata yang sukses membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

Jaejoong menarik selimut yang tadinya hanya menutupi bagian kaki hingga perutnya. "Kenapa Yunnie menyumbuyikannya dari Joongie?"

Jaejoong menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di dada Yunho dengan manja. Layaknya Jiji yang sedang merengek minta makan pada sang majikan, Jaejoong.

"Aniya. Yunnie tidak menyembunyikannya. Yunnie hanya ingin memberi kejutan. Apakah Joongie terkejut?"

"Yunnie pabo. Jonggie tidak hanya terkejut. Jonggie rasanya ingin mati karena bahagia."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ehm.. ehm." Angguk lucu Jaejoong yakin.

**-END**-

hUhh.. End juga akhirnya.. mian ya cerita agak gimana ? pasti kagak. Hiks.*pundung.. .

Nah..Inti yang ingin author sampaikan dari fanfic ini.

'Yang terpenting bukan sukses dari sebuah keinginan, tapi proses yang kita butuhkan untuk mencapai keberhasilan itu sendiri. Nikmatilah setiap perjalanannya maka sukses itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang paling membahagiakan yang pernah kau miliki setelahnya. Ada kalanya kita ingin menyerah karena Masalah, Tangtangan, Hambatan dan Kegagalan. Tapi terus mencoba, bersabar dan tetap berusaha. Tuhan akan memberikan jalannya.

_Sukses itu bukan tentang hasil tapi proses untuk mendapatkannya_.

Hwaiting Reader-shi. do the best, be the best! ^_^9.

Special Thanks For: All readers. Silent Reader. Followers, Favoritors(?), Komentators(?), Likers, Reviewers. Dan lainnya lah.

**_Sekian dan terim kasih._**


	4. 4th: Annyeong

[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Threeshoot|#Sekuel|**"****Eksperimen! How to Make Little Changmin"**]

**Main Cast: Yunjae & Other cast.**

**Gendre: Drama & Hurt**

**Rate: ****T**

**Leght: Sekuel**

**Warning:**

**Typo(ss), EYD berantakan. Bahasa me'kladuk'kan(?)**

**YAOI(boysxboys)**

**By: **

**Author: RedBalloons5**

**(a/n: maafkan Red_B bila mempunyai ide yang sama persis. Tapi cerita ini bukan hasil palgiat. Sungguh. Red_B membuatnya langsung dengan kerja keras. Jika saja ada yang menganggap Red_B plagiator. Katakan langsung. Caci maki diterima. Kritik dan saran adalah cinta readers pada Red_B) B)**

**Untuk pertama kalinya Red-B membuat sekuel. Jadi harap maklum kalau akhirnya merusak cerita awal.**

**4****th****: Annyeong…**

Husss..

Angin bertiup agak cepat dan keras.

Rumput hijau musim semi masa itu tampak indah saat mereka berkelompok di tepi-tepian tanah lapang. Di tengah padatnya padang rumput ilalang yang sedang bergoyang riang, namja itu sedang mendudukan diri sendirian. Tak ayal juga rambut memanjanganya yang terkuncir ke belakang terhempas angin sepoi-sepoi.

Si namja sedang menikmati apa yang dinikmatinya. Meskipun, sang bintang keemasan masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Bahkan dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas titik-titik embun membasahi helaian rumput yang menari itu. Ke kanan dan kiri bergerak searah tiupan sang agin yang berkejaran. Udara segar dengan cepat menyapa indra penciuman dan perabanya yang cukup sensitif.

Di hadapannya terhampar birunya sungai. Air jernih yang mengalir melalui celah-celah bebatuan membuat gelombang arus yang cukup menarik di tangkap mata sang namja. Disertai alunan suara burung cicit dan sebangsanya yang bernyanyi riang di dahan pohon kayu tua.

Dari belakang seorang namja sedang melangkah ringan menuju sang kekasih yang enggan berhenti mengamati indahnya panorama alam yang tersaji nyata di hadapannya.

"Jae-ah." Si namja lain memanggil dengan lemah tepat ketika ia telah sampai di sebelah namja tersebut Jae.

Menoleh Jaejoong kearah sang kekasih dan tersenyum lembut. Menarik lengan sang namja lain untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu mengulurkan tangan mengusap butiran keringat yang mengalir di wajah rupawan itu.

"Yunnie. Mianhae." disertai bendungan air mata yang tiba-tiba tercipta di mata beningnya, Jaejoong mencoba menyampaikan seungkap penyesalan yang mencuat dari lubuk hatinya. Beribu kali sudah kata itu kembali terucap di mulut manis Jaejoong hingga seakan tak lelah dan tak henti rasa bersalah itu menghantui si namja yang kini bermarga Jung tersebut.

Yunho, namjanya yang terkasih mengecup dahi si namja cantik dengan sayang. Lantas ia berkata. "Aniya. Itu bukan kesalahanmu."

Yunho menyempurnakan duduknya untuk dapat mendekap mersa sang istri dari belakang. Mengelusi sekitaran lengan, kian turun menuju punggung tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Menyalurkan segumpal kehangatan pada tubuh Jaejoong yang dikit demi sedikit mulai bergetar dan mengigil. Bahkan Yunho dapat mendengar gerutuk gigi Jaejoong akibat tak kuat menahan udara bersuhu dingin serentak menyerang, menusuk-nusuk kulit mulusnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang sebelum tubuhmu semakin kedinginan." Yunho menghendusi belakang leher Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma tubuh bercampur wangi sabun yang terasa manis di indra penciuman namja berahang tegas itu. Membuat si empunya mengapit kepala Yunho sebab geli.

"Aku masih ingin disini. Aku masih merindukannya Yunnie-ah." Jaejoong mengantarkan lengan Yunho untuk semakin mendekap tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Namun kala itu dingin bukan hanya mengrogoti tubuhnya. Hatinya kini lebih dingin bahkan mungkin, telah lama membeku.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Yunnieiiii.." Rengek Jaejoong dengan tidak sabaran menarik-narik lengan aang suami. Jaejoong yang berdiri menarik paksa Yunho yang duduk kelelahan.

"Yunniee!" Jaejoong memaksa kali ini. Tak luput dengan tatapan memaksa pula. Tanpa letih terus mencoba membuat sang suami yang sudah tak bertenaga lagi untuk menuruti kemauannya.

Yunho mengelap keningnya yang berkeringat. Bernapas banyak-banyak seolah oksegien akan habis dalam sekejap mata. Kewalahan menarik dirinya untuk kembali berdiri dengan sejumlah kantong belanjaan berukuran besar bergelantungan di kanan dan kiri tangannya.

Dengan terpogoh-pogoh Yunho berjalan mengekori Jaejoong yang masih setia menarik lengannya. Yunho bahkan tak bisa mengela napas. Menyarah apalagi. Saat ini istrinya akan merajuk lagi-lagi dan lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong akan menangis keras bila keinginannya tak dapat terpenuhi.

Berkat keisengannya memberi kejutan tentang kehamilan. Yunho harus terpaksa dengan rela menjadi boneka istrinya dalam sehari.

Jaejoong bahkan tak segan-segan mengenakan bando kelinci ke kepala Yunho siang ini.

Mungkin tidak akan apa-apa jika itu dirumah saja. Paling yang melihat hanya para pembantu yang berkeliaran sekitar rumah. Tapi, sayangnya Yunho terpaksa merelakan image-nya sebagai seme paling kece nan macho sebab ia harus mengenakannya hingga di supermarket. Sembari berkeliling mencari benda-benda aneh yang diinginkan peri cantiknya. Dan menjadi tontonan bagi para pengunjung supermarket besar tersebut.

Tatapan orang-orang yeng menatapnya berbagai macam. Bahkan ada yang berani mengatainya orang gila.

Adalah hal yang paling memalukan lagi, ketika Yunho memakai celana dalam diluran celana panjangnya.

Mudah membayangkannya. Semua pasti kenal dengan tokoh superhero paling terkenal bernama _Superman_ bukan? Tokoh ini begitu banyak menginspirasi Jaejoong untuk kostum Yunho hari ini.

Jika dikatakan Yunho menerimanya dengan senang hati. Itu adalah hal konyol. si Jung tentu saja itu menolak mentah-mentah. Awalnya. Maka setelah Jaejoong mogok makan dan mengancam akan pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Dengan berat hati Yunho harus merelakan rasa malunya ia kubur dahulu dalam-dalam.

"Tuan. Biar saya saja yang membawanya." Seorang namja berseragam maid berkomentar di belakang Yunho. Mencoba menawarkan bantuan kepada sang majikan. Ia tidak tega melihat tuannya menjadi sangat kerepotan dengan semua barang belanjaan Nyonya Jung yang sudah hampir memasuki toko ke 8 kala itu.

"Ah ne. Gomawo pak Lee." Yunho Menyarahkan bungkusan-bungkusan itu ketangan orang terpanggil pak Lee.

Yunho meregangkan tanganya yang terasa hampir putus. Ini sudah jam ke 6 sejak mereka memasuki kawasan pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul itu. Satu-persatu nyonya cantik itu memasuki toko. Dan berakhir dengan memboyong beberapa kantong belanjaan tak kecil. 4 sampai 10 potong baju berpindah tangan menjadi milik Jaejoong seutuhnya. Namun Jaejoong belum menampakkan tanda-tanda puas dan kelelahan sedikitpun.

"Jonggie. Tunggu." Yunho mengejar sang istri yang memasuki sebuah butik. Di depan butik yang berlapis kaca terpajang sebuah manekin berbalut dress coklat. Yunho menoleh sebentar sebelum memasukinya bersama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong nampak semakin antusias ketika dihadapannya terhampar begitu banyak dress dan baju-baju berwarna manarik. Tersenyum girang ketika memilah-milah baju kebesaran yang dapat dipastikan adalah baju untuk ibu hamil.

"Yunnie. Bukankah ini bagus untuk Joongie?" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebah baju bermotif helo kitty berwarna dasar biru lembut.

"Ne." Yunho mengangguk setuju.

"Pilih yang kau sukai Jonggie!" tambah Yunho sembari menyerahkan kartunya kepada kasir.

Bukannya berhenti di toko baju itu. Jaejoong kembali melewati Yunho dan masuk ke toko lain. Inilah yang paling dicari-cari oleh Nyonya Jung. Toko Sepatu.

Ingat dengan sepatu yang sempat mejadi incarannya sewaktu lalu? Sepatu hello kitty berpita merah. Pasti Changmin akan sangat menggemaskan mengenakan sepatu lucu itu bukan? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia nan bangga.

"Yunnie! Joongie ingin semua sepatu bayi di toko ini!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyamm.. Nyamm.. Nyamm

Jaejoong mengunyah makananya dengan sangat lahap. Benar-benar lahap. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan beberapa piring nasi goreng kimchi buatan umma Jung. Namun nampaknya Jaejoong belum menunjukkan tanda tanda akan behenti mengunyah makanan favoritnya itu.

Tengah malam tepat ketika Jaejoong membangunkan Yunho sebab ngidam akan masakan mertauanya. Alhasil mereka harus meluncur ke rumah orang tua Yunho yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah mereka. Memecah kegelapan dan keheningan malam kota Seoul.

Yunho yang menemani Jaejoong di meja makan terduduk terkantuk-kantuk. Hingga kepalanya hampir-hampir terbentur pinggiran meja.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya jadi tak tega. Rasa iba dan bersalah kini mengganjal perasaannya.

Yunho pasti sangat lelah. Seharian ini waktu sang suami dihabiskannya hanya untuk melayani permintaannya yang aneh-aneh. Mengingat siang ini mereka habiskan hanya untuk berkeliling kota Seoul. Mencari sebuah sarung tangan merah yang biasanya di gunakan untuk merayakan pesta musim gugur. Mencari barang musim gugur saat musim panas. Mungkin itu memang aneh. Namun bagaimana lagi. Keinginan Jaejoong adalah mutlak. Ada tidak ada. Harus ada.

Untung saja sebuah toko kecil di pinggiran kota sedang memberi diskon untuk barang segala musim. Walaupun bukan sarung tangan merah. Sarung tangan biru jadi pengganti pilihan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie-ah." Jaejoong memanggil Yunho yang hendak mencapai batas kesadarannya.

"Ehh.." Yunho terbangun dengan seketika ketika namanya disebutkan.

Yunho menusap-ngusap wajahnya sambil menguap-uap kecil. "Joongie.. sudah selesai makan?"

Hiks.

Isakan Jaejoong membawa Yunho kekesadaran penuh.

"Jonggie Wae? Joongie kanapa?" Yunho kalut. Panik saat Jaejoong semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Yunho menatapi Jaejoong dengan serius. Karena mengira Jaejoong kesakitan, Yunho mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh perut Jaejoong.

"Apa perutmu sakit? Apakah Changmin nakal di dalam sana? Atau ada yang kau inginkan lagi?" Berondong Yunho dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Matanya menatap wajah dan perut Jaejoong bergantian.

Ughh..

Jaejoong menyentuh perutnya. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba dirasakannya menyerang. Apakah Jaejoong mengalami kontraksi? Tidakkah itu terlalu dini?

Hiks.

Jaejoong terisak lagi.

Membuat kepanikan Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi.

Yunho hendak beranjak menggambil ponselnya. "Aku akan memanggil Minho."

"Akhh.. aniya.. andwee Yunnie-ah" Pelan suara Jaejoong mengalihkan kepanikan Yunho.

Jaejoong memegangi perutnya membuat Yunho tak tahu harus melakukan apa. ia bingung.

Hap.

Jaejoong memegang legan Yunho. Akibatnya Yunho mendekati sang istri yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Appo. Perut Joongie sakit Yunnie-ah." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sebab tak kuat dengan serangan sesutu bernama sakit di perutnya.

Yunho benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran jika Jaejoong terus saja seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh tinggal diam. Ia harus melakukan sesutau sebelum terlambat. "Waeyo Joongie? Kita panggil Minho saja."

"Joongie..Joongie.."

Preeettttttt..

Prettt..

"Joongie ingin po*p Yunnie-ah.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengelusi perutnya yang membulat. Mengelusinya dengan sangat lembut. Rasa sayangnya yang coba ia sampaikan begitu dalam dan hangat. Kehidupan di dalam sana, membuatnya merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung dan paling berharga di dunia ini.

Ahhh..

Di dalam sana seorang bayi mungil hidup. Ia berkembang dan tumbuh semakin besar. Ini sudah 8 bulan berjalan. Namun rasanya baru kemarin.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Membayangkan bagaimana nantinya Changmin tumbuh besar dan memanggilnya umma. Jaejoong benar-benar harus menguatkan kesabarannya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan, segera ingin melihat bagaimana wujud Changmin ketika terlahir ke dunia nanti. Apakah akan secantik dirinya? Atau setampan sang suami? sepintar Yunho atau agak konyol seperti Jaejoong? Si namja cantik itu terlihat tak sabaran sekali.

Jaejoong berpaling ketika merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan lain berada di sekitarnya.

Benar, firasat Jaejoong tak salah. Yunho sedang terduduk di sofa panjang kamar itu. Menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

Perlahan namun pasti Jaejoong melangkah ringan mendekat menuju sang suami. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yunho. Menyamankan punggungnya di dada lapang tersebut.

Cup.

Yunho mengecupi kepala Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho terulur untuk mendekap Jaejoong. Dari posisi seperti ini, membuat Jaejoong seakan dimanja dan memiliki rasa sayang yang penuh dan yang utuh dari Yunnie-nya.

"Yunnie. Apakah Changmin akan setampan Yunnie?" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk mendekapkan kian erat.

Yunho mengelus kulit perut si namja cantik di balik baju hamilnya. "Tentu saja."

"Apakah Changmin akan sepintar Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong hanya ingin memastikannya dan menaikkan kepercayaannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Mungkin lebih." Jawab Yunho yakin. Ia percaya Changmin akan bisa melampauinya. Ia akan menjadi putra Jung yang hebat dan melebihi kehebatan ayahnya.

"Yunnie.."

"Ehmm.. Wae Joongie?"

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

"Gomawo. Yunnie mempercayakan Joongie menjadi umma bagi anak-anak Yunnie. Gomawo Yunnie.. Joongie ingin menjaganya. Joongie akan merawatnya. Joongie akan menyayanginya. Gomawo Yunnie."

Cup.

Cup.

Cup.

Kecupan-kecupan manis itu mendarat di bibir hati Yunho dengan ringan.

Umma akan menjaga Changmin dengan baik.

**Flashback End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma!" Panggil si kecil sembari berlarian menuju sang terpanggil. Dari kejauhan sesosok tubuh kecil terlihat semakin mendekat.

"Moonbinie!" Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah. Duka yang sedari tadi menopengi parasnya kini menghilang digantikan keceriannya yang sesungguhnya.

Jaejoong berlari menghampiri namja mungil itu. Memeluknya erat dan menciumi lembut rambut lebatnya.

"Umma bogoshipta." Ungkap Moonbin sembari mengendurkan pelukannya dari Jaejoong.

"Nado. Nado Moonbinnie." Jaejoong menempelkan keningnya ke kening Moonbin. Mereka tertawa untuk mengungkapkan seberapa banyak kebahagian yang mereka rasakan atu sama lain.

"Waktunya pulang sayang."

Hap.

Yunho mengangkat Moonbin kedalam gendongannya. Lantas mengenggam tangan Jaejoong berjalan pergi menuju mobil audi hitam Yunho yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Disana telah menunggu pak Lee. Seorang supir pribadi yang telag begitu lama mengabdikan hidupnya kepada keluarga Jung.

"Umma. Kenapa umma sering sekali pergi ke tempat itu?" Moonbin kecil menoleh kearah tepian sungai ketika mereka telah duduk dalam mobil. Moonbin menunjuk ke tempat sang umma terbiasa duduk berjam-jam lamanya. Dan melamun bahkan tak segan untuk menangis dalam diam.

Jaejoong memperbaiki letak duduk Moonbin di pangkuannya menoleh sejenak ke arah Yunho sebelum menjawab. "Umma ingin bertemu seseorang."

"Nugu umma?" Ingin tahu namja kecil 5 tahunnan itu kian tinggi. Ia sangat heran dengan sikap ummanya yang aneh tersebut.

Yunho mengelusi rambut Moonbin dan mencium kening Jaejoong. Mendekat lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke sekitar bahu Jaejoong.

"Changmin, Hyung Moonbin." Jaejoong menoleh keluar Jendela.

Moobin menautkan alisnya sebab bingung. "Hyung Moonbin?"

"Ne."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Falshback**

"Andwee! Jangan lakukan itu. andwee.." Ia masih terus menjerit di pinggiran sungai. Lengannya di cekal oleh dua namja berpakaian hitam-hitam. Tak membiarkannya mendekat pada seorang namja lain yang sibuk menaburkan sesuatu ke sungai. Berwarna keabu-abuan dari sebuah guci tanah liat berselimut kain putih.

"ANDWEE! Yunnie. Hiks Andwee..Changmin-ah.." Jaejoong. Namja yang menangis meraung-raung itu berontak dan meronta. Membuat namja yang menjaganya kewalahan.

"Hiks Changmin-ah. Andwe…" Jaejoong tak henti-hetinya berteriak dan menangis histeris. Ia ingin sekali pergi kesana. Ketempat di mana sekarang Yunho tengah berdiri seraya menaburkan abu seseorang.

Ini telah terjadi semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Saat Jaejoong mengalami pendarahan luar biasa di usia kandungagnnya yang mengijak 8 bulan. Saat sebuah kelereng di taman bermain menjadi petaka bagi janin dalam perutnya.

Saat kelereng itu terinjak oleh Jaejoong dan menyebabkannya terleset. Saat yang pertama kali menyentuh tanah adalah perut buncitnya. Jaejoong meringis di sertai darah yang mengalir deras dari selangkangannya. Hal itulah yang sekarang menjadi penyebab segala kedukaan dan kesakitan Jaejoong.

Dengan Minho yang berkata bahwa Changmin yang diidam-idamkannya meninggal seketika itu. Anaknya yang bahkan belum dapat melihat dunia harus pergi begitu saja.

Husss..

Angin bertuip kencang. Menerbangkan jauh-jauh segenggam abu terakhir.

Yunho mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Ia merasa hatinya kebas. Sakit yang berlebihan membuat hatinya kelu. Yunho berbalik dan menyerahkan sarung tangan dan guci tanah liat kepada seorang. Berjalan gontai menuju Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas di atas tanah. Terdiam setelah puluhan tetes air mata mengering di wajah kusutnya. Wujud dari rasa lelah. Sedih. Kecewa pula.

**Flasback End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong Changmin-ah..**

**Mian Umma tidak bisa menepati Janji menjagamu dengan baik.**

**Changmin-ah..**

**Umma tidak akan melupakanmu.**

**Kau adalah harta yang paling berharga yang umma miliki.**

**Annyeong Changmin-ah **

**Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.**

**Tunggu umma ne?**

**Annyeong Jung Changmin..**

**Saranghae…**

**Saranghae…**

**Saranghae…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

* * *

Saat kau berpikir kebahagian baru muncul. Sesungguhnya ia mengingatkanmu akan luka. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Saat kau merasa dunia mu penuh dengan derita. Ia akan menuntunmu ke arah sesuatu yang behagia.

Ada sesuatu lain yang menunggu di depan sana. Menarikmu. Dan mencoba membuatmu mengerti bahwa. Hidup itu seperti apa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahahaha.. Yang minta sekuel. Silahkan. Silahkan.. Cuma ini satu-satunya ide cerita yang merangkak dalam otak redb. Changmin numpang eksis lewat nama aja ne.


End file.
